


we'd set the world alight

by RayneSummer



Series: Teen Wolf: missing scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x24, Gen, S3, the divine move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Tell me this // Does any of this love exist // Or is it just a fire // Keeping out the cold // Turning us to coal-We'd set the world alight // Live years within a night // And memories never lie // Tell me that I'm right(tell me that I'm right)-'Alive' isn't something to be simply assumed any more.(or, the end of season three leaves a lot of things broken. Even if one thing got somewhat fixed.)





	

The moment Stiles falls, Scott thinks this really is it. They'd looked at each other in shock, all four of them - Kira, Scott, Lydia, Stiles - as Isaac caught the last fly from the dying nogisune and the body it had taken shattered into fading black dust.

It was almost like they were waiting for it, after all.

"Stiles!" Scott is immediately by his best friend's side as Stiles hits the floor, unconscious, the sound so echoing and final in the silent hallway.

Kira follows him, crouching just behind him as Scott kneels and frantically listens for a heartbeat, a breath, through the pounding of his own.

Lydia almost falls to her knees with a gasp, expression already one of grief, and almost touches Stiles' cheek with a shaking hand before drawing back, eyes wide, waiting.

Gently, Scott takes his friend's shoulder and rolls him onto his back. He's deathly pale, eyes closed, lips almost blue and skin freezing.

Unable to focus on his other senses as Isaac's footsteps stride hurriedly towards them down the hallway, Scott reaches out instead and places trembling fingers on Stiles' ice-cold throat, terrified of their wonderings from before being true.

After a moment, a sluggish pulse registers and Scott breathes out shakily. It's slow and weak, but still there. Still fighting.

He draws his hand back and meets Lydia's wide eyes.

"He's barely breathing," she whispers, and Scott just nods numbly.

"I know."

Behind him, Kira shifts as he twists around to take off his jacket. Isaac is standing as a silent sentry at Stiles' feet, watching. Something in his eyes Scott can't read, can't tell.

Carefully, Scott lifts his friend's head enough to slip his folded jacket underneath, so it's resting on a makeshift pillow, insulated from the floor. Lydia takes Stiles' hands and brings them to rest on his stomach, her own on top.

Scott blinks hard. He looks like a corpse.

Kira moves a tiny bit closer. "What do we do?" She says, voice hushed. Her scared gaze travels from Scott to Lydia opposite.

The banshee shakes her head, biting her lip so hard she thinks she tastes blood.

And the alpha swallows hard against his own screaming terror threatening to consume him, and lowers his head; a gesture of giving up, of not being strong enough to lead. To succeed.

To save his best friend - like he'd promised.

"I don't know," he utters, and closes his eyes for a moment, willing himself not to lose hope. Keep it together.

"We wait."

The three of them look up at Isaac. His jaw is set in a way that says he's suffering too, but his eyes are hard. Determined. The way Stiles always was to him.

That's all they can do, at least. Wait.

Scott nods, returning his almost pleading gaze to his best friend's form, lying silent and still on the cold school tile. He takes a breath and lets it out slowly.

"Yeah. We wait," he repeats from the beta. Among the others' heartbeats he can hear Stiles', and that's enough reason.

Kira lowers her eyes to the floor, downcast. "For how long?" She asks, so quietly it barely echoes down the deadly silent hall.

No one answers; Lydia's grip on Stiles' hands tightens, wishing for him to return the comforting pressure.

Seconds pass in silence - barely two or three minutes, but it feels like an hour. Scott keeps his gaze resolutely on Stiles, listening intently. He fancies he hears his friend's heartbeat steady, getting stronger.

He doesn't know how good Kira's hearing is, but she shuffles behind him, raising herself slightly on her knees, watching Stiles almost expectantly.

Then, minutes after he passed out - after the nogisune was destroyed for good - Stiles slowly regained consciousness.

Scott sees the human's eyelids flutter as he comes to, looking somewhat surprised he even awoke.

Stiles' name is on the tip of his tongue, but he stays silent as his best friend's gaze flickers from him to Lydia, and, realising they're all still here, Stiles takes a deep breath. Remembering what happened.

Lydia drops her head in sheer relief, hair falling over her slightly wet eyes. Kira just smiles, and beside her, Scott's worried expression begins to clear as well.

Stiles exhales steadily, looking at them as he rests his head on the jacket beneath him, sighing.

"Oh god, I fainted, didn't I?" He quips, and Scott just finds himself nodding, a smile on his face, because only his best friend, his _brother,_ could almost die with an evil spirit and then just say something like that.

Scott watches as he looks at the ceiling briefly, then back at his friend. "We're alive," he says, but it's still a question, and he repeats it as such, needing the actual confirmation. "We're all alive?"

In his mind, Allison's eyes close with her last breath, hand falling limp to the ground.

But Scott looks at his best friend, still pale and looking exhausted like he'd gone through hell ( _and he did_ ), and nods again.

"Yeah. We're okay."

Stiles breaths out in what could almost be a sob, and looks back at the ceiling, feeling Lydia's smile on him.

Then she turns away, eyes distant, and stands up. The others' gazes follow her warily as the banshee stares unseeingly down the long hallway.

Alive isn't something to be simply assumed any more.

Only seeing, and often touch, made it true. Means it is real. 

(And not everyone is currently within sight.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Teen Wolf and I have many writing ideas and this is one that just happened while watching the end of season three again - after having finished watching season five and that perfect ending. I'm officially upset by this show. Time to write.


End file.
